


The Distance Between the Courts

by RPPokemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPPokemon/pseuds/RPPokemon
Summary: WARNING: THIS FANFIC HAS BIG HAIKYUU MANGA SPOILERS IN IT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISKHinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio haven't seen each other in over 2 years. Will their highschool relationship resume all happily? or will they both end up heartbroken?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 12





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice. I would love some tips or ideas if you have any.

_That plane ride was long and tiring but it’s good to be home_ , thought Hinata as he walked through Tokyo Airport.  
It has been over 2 years since Hinata left home to go and train in Brazil and now he’s come back to be a member of the MBSY Black Jackals. He couldn’t be more excited.

As Hinata walked through the airport a tall man with black hair and piercing black eyes was right in front of him. Hinata knew right away who this man was walking in front of him.

“Kageyama…?” The man looked over at Hinata and his eyes grew wide, this was exactly who Hinata thought it was, Kageyama Tobio.

“Shoyo?” Kageyama said with a relieved sigh. “Oh my god, Shoyo!”

Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, Hinata was a little taken aback but almost instantly wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck. Hinata is the first to pull back but he could tell that Kageyama did not want to let go but did anyway.

“Um- I’m sorry,” Kageyama said with a huge blush on his cheeks, trying to hide his smile. “I was just so surprised to see you.” Hinata giggled. “It’s okay Kageyama, I know it’s been a while since we have seen each other last.”

Kageyama continued to blush but carried on the conversation anyway. “So, how are you? How was Brazil?”

“Oh it was amazing, I learned so much. I’m actually fluent in Portuguese now. Oi Kageyama are you even listening.” Kageyama was looking at Hinata in awe, he looked dazed, almost like he was dreaming but he was listening.

“Yeah, I was listening, I’m just trying to make sure I’m not dreaming and you’re actually standing before me.” Hinata smiled and wrapped Kageyama into another hug.

“I’m actually here Tobio, I promise” Hinata whispered into Kageyama’s ear. Kageyama pulled Hinata closer to him. “I just missed you so much” Kageyama’s voice sounded like it was breaking but he pulled out of the hug. Hinata just looked up at Kageyama and smiled.

“So, what are you doing back in Japan?”

“Well, I’m got picked to be a new wing spiker for the MBSY Black Jackals!” Kageyama looked at Hinata with surprise and disbelief.

“Wait, that means we’re going to be on different sides of the net.”

It took Hinata a second to realize what Kageyama said but then he smiled and just laughed. “Now I can finally get my revenge!” Kageyama looked at Hinata with wide eyes and just laughed. “Like I’d actually let that happen”

“What team do you play for anyway?”

“The Schweiden Adlers”

Hinata looked at him and they both knew what that meant. They will not only play each other in the first game of the season but they would play each other 3 more times that season. Both Hinata and Kageyama were ecstatic that would be able to see each other more, but neither wanted the other to know that.

“Shoooyooooo!”

Hinata knew that voice too well and Kageyama recognized it from the past. Out of nowhere Hinata’s-not so little-little sister came running up and grabbed onto Hinata.

“NATSU!” Hinata exclaimed. “It’s so good to see you again, you’ve gotten so big!” Hinata said teasing his little sister.

“Well, I am 12 now. I’m starting middle school this fall!” Natsu said defensively.

“I know, I know. I’m just teasing you” Hinata said laughing.

Natsu’s eyes moved over to the tall man standing above them. “Tobio-niichan~?”

Kageyama smiled “It’s good to see you again Natsu, I hope you’ve been well” Natsu laughed and gave him a little peace signed smile.

“Tobio! We’re over here sweetie!”

“Natsu! I told you not to run off!”

The two different voices came from either side of the pick-up gate. One being Kageyama’s mother and the other being Hinata’s. The two boys looked at each other knowing this is goodbye.

“You still have my number right?” Hinata asked

“Of course I do, I’ll text you later”

“I’m going to hold you to that” Hinata said laughing.

The two boys looked at each other and fell into another hug, but this one seemed different. It wasn’t goodbye. It was I’ll see you soon. The boys released each other and headed over to their respective families.

“Oi Kageyama, throw me a toss sometime soon okay?”

“Dumbass Hinata, of course”

Hinata walked over and greeted his mom with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“That was Tobio, wasn’t it?” Hinata’s mom said while watching Kageyama and his family walk away.

“Yeah, he hasn’t changed,” Hinata said with a smile.

“Is he still mad at you for leaving?”

“I hope not”

“Do you still love him?”

Hinata looked down, fighting back the tears in his eyes. He slowly nodded his head and looked at his mother as she looked away in disgust.


	2. Karasuno

Kageyama could not get Hinata out of his head. The whole car ride back home he was gazing out the window, and thinking back to high school. He thought back to when him and Hinata were the happiest, right before everything took a turn for the worse.

“Tobio” Kageyama’s mom called out from the front seat. This seemed to snap Kageyama right back into reality. Kageyama looked at his mom confused.

“What’s up?” Kageyama asked.

“Was that Shoyo that you were talking to before we came to pick you up?”

Kageyama snickered “Yeah it was”

“My god he looks so different, he didn’t get much taller but he sure buffed up.” She said looking slyly at her son. "And I like the undercut of his hair, it suits him."

“Wait, you mean to tell me that buff, confident young man is the same little ginger kid that always used to come over and yell at you?” Kageyama’s dad said from the drivers seat.

“Yeah I know, I almost didn’t recognize him" Kageyama said "But I could never forget those eyes” Kageyama whispered under his breath.

“What was that last part dear?”

“Oh nothing” Kageyama could feel his cheeks getting red.

The minute he got home he texted Hinata, Kageyama couldn’t seem to get him out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried.

**Kageyama:**

I texted you, are you happy now

**Hinata:**

I didn’t expect a text so quick, miss me that much ;P

Kageyama didn’t know how to reply, the truth was yes but he didn’t want Hinata to know that.

**Kageyama:**

Dumbass, I just didn’t want to forget. I'm jet-lagged so I feel like I’m going to pass out

**Hinata:**

That reminds me, why were you at the airport? You never said.

**Kageyama:**

I was visiting some family in England, I had the week off from the team

**Hinata:**

Ahh makes sense

Sooooo when are you going to toss to me xD

**Kageyama:**

Ughhh, how about Tuesday? I’m still going to be tired tomorrow so that a no. We can go and visit Karasuno and then maybe Ukai Sr?

**Hinata:**

Yessss I love that idea.

**Kageyama:**

Okay I’ll pick you up about 1 so we can make it there before club starts

**Hinata:**

Wait-

You drive????

**Kageyama:**

Yes dumbass. The trains take too long in Tokyo.

**Hinata:**

Okay, then see you then :D

Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat when he realized what just happened. He was going to be alone with Hinata. Alone. In his car. Kageyama’s mind started to race again but was swiftly stopped when his mom knocked on his door.

“Tobio, I made pork curry, your favorite”

“Thanks mom, let me change and then I’ll be right out”

Tuesday came quicker than Kageyama thought it would. Before he knew it he was parked in front of Hinata’s house waving to Natsu and Hinata’s mom. He could tell that Hinata's mom still didn't like him by the rude glance she gave him when he pulled up. The car ride to Karasuno was kind of quite. Until Hinata broke the silence.

“So how was it being apart of the Japan National Team?”

“It was pretty good, but there wasn’t any fun people to toss to, like you”

Hinata’s face lit up at the compliment, he looked at Kageyama who had just realized what he said and was blushing like crazy. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride but when they pulled into the school both Kageyama and Hinata felt a wave of emotion pass through them.

“Damn it!” Kageyama exclaimed. “We don’t have a key”

“Ummm yeah we do” Hinata said excitedly as he held up the old Karasuno gym key. “I couldn’t bring myself to get rid of it after we graduated, so I kept it for good luck”

Kageyama just patted Hinata on the head and got out of his car. Hinata felt his heart skip a beat at this action but quickly followed Kageyama out.

The two boys walked over to the gym, unlocked to door, and just stood there for a second before completely entering. Hinata was the first to move, laughing, and running over to the equipment room so they can get the volleyballs out. He wanted, no, he NEEDED to spike one of Kageyama’s tosses. It has been too long since he felt the joy of hitting one of those tosses created just for him. The net was already set up so they were all ready to go.

“Let go Kageyama! Did you forget how to toss to me in these 2 years?”

“Of course I didn’t dumbass!”

“Then hurry up”

As if almost on cue the current Karasuno high volleyball team started to make their way into the gym but was stopped dead in their tracks when they saw two older men on their court. Hinata and Kageyama didn’t notice them at all, it was like they were in their own world.

“You ready?” Hinata asked before throwing Kageyama the ball.

“Just throw it up already dumbass”

Hinata did not hesitate one bit after Kageyama said that. Hinata threw the ball up and started running. It was like nothing ever changed, their freak quick was perfect the first try.

“AGAIN!” Hinata yelled while running over to get another ball and throwing it up for Kageyama.

“Oi, WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING STANDING THERE, GET ONE THE-“ A familiar voice yelled at the team members but was quickly shut up at the sight of something he hasn’t seen in a while. “WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING BACK ON MY COURT!”

“COACH UKAI” Hinata yelled while running up to him for a hug.

“Yeah yeah kid, now get off me” He said while pushing Hinata away from him. “Wait I know someone who will be really happy to see you two” He walks away from the duo and yells out the door. “HEY ASSISTANT COACH GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE”

Kageyama and Hinata look at each other confused but are immediately overjoyed when they see their former captain standing in front of them.

“DAICHI-SAN!” Hinata yelled at the top of his lungs.

Daichi almost looked like he was going to faint. “Oh my god, Hinata you look so different. I like the hair” Hinata smiles and Daichi shifts his attention over to Kageyama. “How’s was Japan? I wasn’t surprised when I heard you went pro so fast”

“It was pretty good, I was missing all the fun we used to have though”

Daichi smiled. “Hold up I gotta send a picture to someone, SMILE” Daichi took out his phone and snapped a picture of Hinata and Kageyama. “Come on let's go catch up.”

It only took 10 minutes of the former teammates talking before the person Daichi sent the picture to shows up.

“HINATA SHOYO, KAGEYAMA TOBIO” yelled a voice from the other side of the parking lot.

The boys looked up to see their former vice-captain running over to them. “SUGA-SAN!” Hinata exclaimed and ran to meet Sugawara. They walked over to the other two sitting on the stairs in front of their old club room. The four boys just sat and talked, until Hinata got a phone call.

“Shit, I gotta take his, excuse me” Hinata ran off, answering the phone almost immediately. “Natsu, what’s up are you okay?”

“Shoyo, it’s mom. She’s doing it again”

“Okay, okay breath. Where are you?”

“I’m in my room, I think she’s in the kitchen”

“Okay, stay where you are. I’ll be right there”

“Okay”

“I love you be there soon” Hinata hung up and ran over to Kageyama. “We gotta go” Hinata said pulling Kageyama’s arm.

“What why?”

“It’s Natsu, she’s in trouble”


	3. The Problems of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry its been a while. I am a college student so work has been piling up but I'm trying to write whenever I can!

Hinata did not speak a word to Kageyama after they got in the car. He needed to get to his sister, he needed to make sure she was okay. Kageyama pulled up to Hinata’s house and Hinata practically jumped out of the car before it stopped moving. Kageyama quickly followed but was stopped in his place when Hinata yelled at him.  


“YOU STAY THERE, YOU’LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE” Hinata yelled before darting inside. Kageyama felt even more confused now than ever.  


Hinata hurries into his house and quickly takes off his shoes. “Natsu? Where are you?” Suddenly Natsu comes running out of her room and grabs onto Hinata.  


“Shoyo it’s mom, she did it again,” Natsu said while wiping away tears.  


“Okay, okay, calm down. Where is she?”  


“She’s in the kitchen”  


“Okay, you have your go-bag right?”  


“Yes, it’s right here”  


“Okay let me grab mine real quick, stay here” Hinata quickly ran to his room and grabbed the gym bag sitting next to his door and ran right back to Natsu.  


“Okay Kageyama is right outside, you’re going to stay with him while I take care of mom”  


“Okay” Hinata walked Natsu to the door and watched as she walked down to Kageyama. Hinata then threw his bag at Kageyama.  


“I’ll be right back”  


“Be careful” Kageyama said to him as he walked back into the house.

Hinata walked into the kitchen to find mother basically passed out on the floor. He sighed and walked over to her. “What happened to you” he whispered while picking his mother up and carried her over to her bed. He laid her down and rested a blanket over her. Hinata then walked back into the kitchen and started cleaning up, dumping the half-full glass of tequila down the sink, and putting the bottle away. Hinata walked out to see Kageyama comforting Natsu and for a second, just for a second, Hinata felt like everything will be alright.  


“Is mom okay?” Natsu asked Hinata.  


“She will be,” Hinata said with a sigh. “Come on, let’s take her back to Karasuno,” Hinata said and looked at Kageyama.  
“Yeah let’s go”

“NATSU” Sugawara yelled when he saw the little orange headed girl get out of Kageyama’s car. Natsu ran up to Suga and Daichi hugging them. It has been a while since she saw them too. Leaving Hinata and Kageyama behind.  


“I don’t know what you’re thinking but it’s probably not correct,” Hinata said to Kageyama while he watched his little sister.  
Kageyama looked at Hinata with surprise, he didn’t know what happened, but he also didn’t want to assume. “I don’t know what to think, but it’s also none of my business,” Kageyama said looking at Hinata.  


“Well, you’re kinda involved now so I should just tell you” Hinata took a deep breath. “A couple of months after I left for Brazil, my mom called me in absolute tears. She said that my dad told her that he was leaving her for another woman that he met overseas. Not only was my mom devastated, but Natsu was broken. She thought it was all her fault, she thought she wasn’t a good enough daughter. The divorce was finalized very quickly, he let my mom keep everything so there was nothing to fight over. But a couple of weeks after the divorce was finalized I got a call from Natsu, she said that mom had been drinking and was yelling at her. Basically, blaming her for that douchebag leaving us. I told Natsu to call her best friend and ask her if she can stay the night. She did and my mom called her the next day apologizing over and over again, so Natsu went home. Over the 2 years I was gone this happened too much. I ended up losing count. Me and Natsu came up with a plan, have a to-go bag and if it happens call one of her two best friends, and when she’s safe to call me and tell me what happened”  


“What happens if neither can pick her up” Kageyama butted in. Hinata looked up at him, Kageyama could see the pain in his eyes.  


“She calls your mom”  


“WHAT?” Kageyama was surprised.  


“She never told you? It only happened once, one of her friends was out of town and the other just lost a family member so Natsu felt uncomfortable asking her. I didn’t know what to do so I called your mom, I said that I was probably the last person she wanted to hear from, but I couldn’t trust anyone else with my sister. I told her what was happening, and she agreed to pick her up and take her in for the night. I believe I thanked her at least a hundred times, I think I also sent her a gift basket. Your mom gave Natsu her number and said to call if she couldn’t reach anyone else. I am forever in your mom’s debt for that.”  


It took Kageyama a minute to process everything. He was speechless, he had no idea how to react.  


“I’m so sorry Shoyo, you guys don’t deserve this” Kageyama didn’t know what else to say but he wrapped Hinata in a hug and comforted him. Kageyama could tell Hinata was crying, even if it was inaudible.

“Come on Natsu we should go,” Hinata said to his little sister as the Karasuno high team started coming out of the gym.  


“But whyyyy?” Natsu argued  


“Because we need to go,” Hinata said firmly  


“Fine. Bye Suga-san, Daichi-san” Natsu yelled to the former captain duo.  


“Bye Natsu, Hinata call me later” Sugawara yelled back.  


Hinata nodded and walked back to Kageyama’s car.  


“Shoyo, where are we gonna go” Natsu asked  


“We can go to a hotel I-“  


“Oh no you’re not,” Kageyama said cutting Hinata off. “I’m going to call my mom and you two are staying at my house tonight”  


“But Kageyama-“ Hinata tried to argue but Kageyama was already walking away and taking his phone out.  


“Get in the car you two” Kageyama yelled while on the phone. Hinata and Natsu obeyed and climbed into the car.  


After a minute Kageyama got in the car and started driving. “My mom is excited to see you Natsu,” Kageyama said.  


Natsu smiled big and bright and said “I’m can’t wait to see Mrs. Kageyama!”

As Natsu and the boys walked into the Kageyama household, Hinata could not feel more nervous in his life. He did not know how Kageyama’s mom would react to seeing him after everything that happened those two years ago.  


“Natsu! It’s so good to see you again, I do wish it were under different circumstances though.” A sweet voice called out into the doorway as the three of them walked in. It was Kageyama’s mother, she looked exactly as Hinata remembered.  


“It’s so good to see you too,” Natsu said with a smile as she walked over to Kageyama’s mother. Kageyama’s mother then shifted her attention to Hinata, who quickly bowed his head.  


“Thank you so so so much for doing this again, I appreciate it more than you know.” Hinata felt the tears welling up in his eyes but he knew he couldn’t show weakness in front of Natsu.  


“Raise your head Shoyo, I’m more than happy to help,” Kageyama’s mother said with a smile.  
Hinata raised his head and followed Kageyama to the couch. Kageyama put on a movie and the three sat in silence until Kageyama’s mother broke the silence.  


“Tobio, Natsu, Shoyo, what do you three want for dinner?”  


The three looked at each other “You pick Natsu” Hinata and Kageyama said in sync. The two boys looked at each other in surprise then burst into laughter. Natsu just looked at the two confused and yelled into the kitchen “Can we have soba?”  


“Of course you can!” Kageyama’s mother yelled back.

After the four of them finished dinner Kageyama suggested that they start setting up sleeping arrangements. “Me and Shoyo can take the living room, he can take the couch and I’ll just sleep on the floor and Natsu can take my room,” Kageyama said to his mother.  


“That won’t be necessary, you two can take Tobio’s room and Natsu can take the couch”  


The two boys looked at each other in amazement “But my bed is a lot more comfortable than the couch, she can have it, I don’t care.” Kageyama argued.  


“Tobio, you haven’t been home for a while, we got a new couch,” Kageyama’s mother said walking over to the couch, “and it does this” she pushed a button on the side and it suddenly morphed into a bed.  


“SO COOL!” Natsu yelled while running over to the new bed in the room. Kageyama looked stunned.  


“Welp, I stand corrected, that looks a lot better than my bed,” Kageyama said laughing. He got up and handed Natsu her belongings and then threw Hinata’s stuff into his room.  


“I’m going to shower,” Kageyama said grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom. That was Hinata’s cue to change before he got back. Walking into 

Kageyama’s room was almost surreal, all the memories from high school came flooding back, all the secrets, all the pain, all the love.  


“Is it weird?” Hinata heard a voice call from behind him. It was Kageyama’s mother.  


“Yeah, I’d never thought I would be back here, after everything I did.” Hinata froze, he didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve Tobio. “I don’t deserve him, he’s too nice to me. I hurt him, I left him” Hinata could feel the tears about to fall from his eyes.  


“You did what you needed to do,” Kageyama’s mother said looking at Hinata. “At the time Tobio didn’t understand that, but I think he does now. You know what you did was wrong, and I can tell that you regret it, but you can’t change the past”  


“The thing is I don’t regret it; I don’t regret leaving. I just regret never saying goodbye. I sent him a text, he deserved so much more than that.” Hinata looked Kageyama’s mother dead in the eyes and told her the truth. But she already knew that.  


“Your different now Shoyo, you both are, and if you truly love each other, things will work out.” Kageyama’s mother said with a smile and walked out of Kageyama’s room.  


Hinata changed quickly and sat on the bed waiting for Kageyama to finish his shower. Hinata could not the past out of his head, how much he loved to be in this room, no matter the occasion. Kageyama walked into his room, hair wet and face still damp from the shower.  


“Sorry if I took long.”  


“No, you’re fine, I was just talking to your mom” Kageyama looked confused. “Oh?”  


“Nothing bad, just the past” Hinata said laughing but Kageyama knew something was up. “So, can I get a pillow and a blanket for the floor,” Hinata asked.  


“I was actually thinking we could share my bed,” Kageyama said blushing. Hinata turned bright red, almost unable to form words at Kageyama’s forwardness. 

“You know what never mind, yeah I’ll grab you stuff one second.” Kageyama quickly took it back but before he could walk out Hinata grabbed his wrist. “I’d love to share the bed with you,” Hinata said quietly and smiling. 

Hinata and Kageyama said their goodnights to Natsu and Kageyama’s mother and Hinata went to brush his teeth in the bathroom. His mind raced with what Kageyama was possibly thinking by suggesting that they share the bed. When Hinata walked back into Kageyama’s room Kageyama was basically passed out. Hinata smiled and turned out the lights. He crawled into the bed next to Kageyama and felt Kageyama’s arm snake around his side.  


“Remember everything that used to happen in here” Kageyama whispered into Hinata’s ear. Hinata smiled realizing he wasn’t the only one thinking about the past.  


“Yeah, what a time” Hinata rolled over to look at Kageyama. He could never get tired of those eyes; they were so beautiful.  


“Do you know what my favorite thing I use to do in here was?” Hinata’s heart skipped a beat. What was he thinking? “No what was it?” Hinata said trying to act innocent.  


“This” Kageyama’s hand reached up to grab Hinata’s face and slowly bring their lips together. Hinata didn’t want to move, he felt like he was dreaming. When they finally pulled apart Hinata felt empty and he was speechless.  


“I missed the way your lips felt,” Kageyama said leaning down to kiss Hinata again. This time Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck trying to savor every last moment of this before it was over. If was a while before the two finally pulled apart. Neither said a word as they stared into each other’s eyes before falling asleep.


End file.
